Only a Friend
by thelonelyotakugirl
Summary: “Do you still love me?”“Yes.”“Then why did you slap me?”“Because I love you…" Sasuke leaves. Naruto marries Kiba. Years has passed, what will Naruto choose his principles or his heart? Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Me no ownie Naruto. If I did then there'd be more yaoi in the series. **

**THIS IS YAOI!! SO IF YOU DON'T WANT THEN DON'T READ. **

On with the story!!

Only a Friend

Uchiha Sasuke, am an idiot. The biggest dobe you'll ever meet. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. The biggest one was when I left Konoha for power to kill my brother; leaving my precious person, Uzumaki Naruto. When I first set my eyes on him, it was way back in the Academy days.

**Flashback**

It was another year of going to the Academy for young Sasuke. Before he even stepped foot in the school building, there were already a swarm of girls telling their undying love to the young raven. At first, he was delighted with his whole clan smothering their attention to his idol and his aniki, Uchiha Itachi but years later it was getting annoying as hell. Every boy in his class was quite jealous of him especially a certain blonde, blue-eye boy.

After the first day back to the academy, young Sasuke immediately ran home to see his beloved family but only to stop on his tracks when a small boy with untamed blonde hair that can be compared to the sun and eyes as blue as the sky that is clouded with anger and jealousy with tanned skin blocked his way.

_'I can easily kick his ass.'_ young Sasuke proudly thought.

The small blonde boy looked at him with such intensity that Sasuke would have back up but he was an Uchiha. He had a reputation to uphold so he used the Uchiha trademark glare. The scrawny blonde hair boy only intensified his glare. Both boys stepped towards each other, preparing for a fight but all of the sudden Iruka-sensei stepped between the two.

Iruka-sensei picked both boys up by the scruff of their shirts. "Ok. What's this? Shouldn't you two be home by now?" The question was for both boys but Iruka's eyes were on Sasuke.

"It's nothing sensei" Sasuke mumbled then Iruka put both boys down.

Iruka then looked at Naruto. "Naruto…" Iruka softly began. Naruto only turned his head on the side then pouted. _'So cute…'_ Sasuke thought then shook his head. He scowled directly at Naruto blaming him for such thoughts. Naruto saw this and stuck his tongue out. Iruka looked at both boys then sighed.

"Naruto, why don't I treat you to Ichirakus?" Iruka asked to Naruto. Naruto beamed at this and Sasuke saw the real Naruto for a second there. Naruto immediately took Iruka's hand and led him towards Ichirakus. Sasuke was left there in front of the academy and the sun was setting. At a far off distance, Sasuke could see Naruto happily chattering to Iruka who would smile softly once in a while. Sasuke could only scowl at the sight but disappeared as he saw the young kit smile again but it was different from the other smiles he saw before. It looked like he was really happy. At that moment he felt something different for Naruto besides annoyance.

**_Thud_**

**_Thud _**

**_Thud_**

Sasuke touched where his heart was placed. _'Huh? What is this feeling...?'_

* * *

There just a meter away from the dolphin and the fox was a dog with a puppy by his side. He looked as if he was waiting for someone. Naruto turned his attention to Kiba, giving Sasuke a good view of the the biggest smile Naruto ever made for him. His breath was taken away by the beautiful smile but was disappointed because it was not directed at him. Naruto glomped Kiba for it was his way of greeting his friend. Kiba nervously laughed at the academy teacher who was suspiciuosly eyeing him while he hugged Naruto back.

"How are you, Kiba? Shouldn't you be at your home right now?" the chuunin asked.

"Nah! Mom and big sister are on a mission so I thought I'd treat Naruto for ramen since Mom left a big pile of money." Kiba replied.

"Really? You're gonna treat me to Ichirakus, Kiba-kun?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yup!" Kiba replied with a toothy grin as he scratched his head as if embarrassed.

"Yay!" Naruto cheered. "I loooooove you, Kiba!" the fox declared.

Iruka's eyes widen slightly at Naruto's declaration but softened; thinking the boy didn't know what he meant by saying that while Kiba blushed now knowing that there was a place for him in his secret crush's heart.

"Well, Naruto since Kiba is going to treat you to ramen, I'll be on my way then." Iruka notified the young blonde. "Hai! See you tomorrow, Iruka-sensei!." Naruto said.

"So shall we go?" Kiba asked in a gentleman's voice as he offered his hand for Naruto to take. Naruto could only giggle because of his friend's gesture then took Kiba's hand as the other boy led him to his favorite ramen stand.

Sasuke could only grit his teeth as he saw the scene before him. He was annoyed that no one noticed that he was still there. He clutched his shirt where his heart could be found. _'Why does my heart hurt? So what if the dead last is happy with the dog breath? I DON'T CARE! He DOESN'T matter… then how come he affects me so much?'_ the young Uchiha asked himself. He looked like he was about to cry but held his tears at bay as he heard a familiar voice.

"Sasuke, let's go home now." Sasuke nodded and followed his older brother back home. His last thoughts as he left the academy. _'That idiot is nothing to me. Just as long I have my family and aniki. He means nothing to me.'_ Sasuke wondered why his thoughts didn't have power and almost felt like he lost something that should've been his by now.

**End of Flashback**

All the goals in my life are now complete except for one thing... making Naruto mine. Konoha welcomed me back when I returned. The villagers and the council forgave my actions like it was nothing to them but the Gondaime, Tsunade-sama, made things hard for me in the couple of years for my punishment. One of my punishments was to do D-rank missions with team seven. It was awkward to have to meet the old team seven again after all this years. I expected Sakura to shower me with love and care by the time she saw me but all I got from her was a sucker punch and a lot of scolding, Kakashi was happy, I think, to see me and Naruto… it felt like I never left at all.

He made me feel so welcomed, so loved that it added the guilt I felt when I tried to kill him a few times before. It felt like everything was in the right place after my punishment. I was back being a ninja of Konoha and currently an ANBU. The time I spent with Naruto was then I realized that I had feelings for the blonde idiot. I love Naruto and there was nothing to it. I could just ask Naruto on a date then tell my feelings to him but if he rejects me or gets confused, I could always court him and show my affections to him but alas my heart was shot down as I saw a wedding invitation from my dobe in my mail box stating that he was to be married to Kiba Inuzuka.

* * *

Sakura came by sometime in the afternoon and saw me in my pathetic state. I was drunk from all the sake I drank and my living room and kitchen was in a horrible state.

Sakura laid me in my bed as I asked questions to her. "When? How? Why?"

Sakura inhaled deeply then answered. " When? A few months after you left Konoha. How? Kiba asked Naruto on a date then confessed to Naruto that he loved him. Why? Even though at first Naruto was violent towards Kiba's affections for him. He gave Kiba a chance on a relationship since Naruto didn't know when you'll be back. After a few years it escalated to their wedding." Sakura said all of this as she cleaned me with a cold cloth.

"Then how come I never heard Naruto say anything about Kiba?" I asked her again just to break the silence between us.

"Because you were too focused on Naruto that you never noticed that Naruto was with Kiba. You only thought that they were just close buddies " She simply said then silence took over my room.

Sakura sighed as she finished. "Naruto would be happy if you go to his wedding. Also it's the least you could with all the crap you made him go through." Sakura said as she left my room. There was an audible 'SLAM' from the front door then I let sleep take over me as the memory of seeing Naruto's real smile the last vision I had.

* * *

Author's note: Second fic... This is going to be a multi-chapter one... Constructive criticisms are fine. Ummm... I think I need a betereader so anyone who is willing just PM me.

Review pretty pretty pretty please... With Sasuke and Naruto on top.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... unfortunately. **

**Warning: YAOI!! and mpreg! Got a problem? then... DON'T READ IT!! **Also un-betaed... Pardon if there are any mistakes whatsoever.

Thanks to:

Em-chan 01 - being the first to review

Late-sleeper-sama - thanks for supporting me

kumagorox3

Barking Spiders

Here's the 2nd chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

It was the day of the wedding and everyone as happy well except me but I didn't show it for Naruto's sake. Everything was perfect from the dobe walking through the aisle with a white kimono on to their kiss of promising to be together till death separates them. The vow Naruto said to Kiba was sweet to others while heart clenching for me. Naruto's eyes held the feelings he had for the dog mutt was true. I watched everything from the beginning to the last and never once in my life did I feel so much pity for myself that day.

A few weeks after the Naruto and dog mutt's wedding was there another celebration that I wished I was the one in Kiba's place in the first place. Naruto was pregnant making Kiba the father of the children. Yes, children. The Inuzuka heirs were triplets; Ichiro(1), the first born, Kiku(2), the next and Misaki(3), the youngest of the three. I saw the dobe's smile as he held his new born triplets in his girl form which was fortunately looked less like a whore. Ichiro, he was the only boy of the three and the first born who looked like his father only with his 'mother's' eyes, Kiku, who had Naruto's hair but Kiba's eyes, was given such a name because of the flowers Naruto first saw when he woke up from giving birth while the youngest was named Misaki. The name came from me. Both Naruto and Kiba looked at me as the name left my lips.

"Why?" was Naruto's question. I shrugged then said "The baby looks just like you dobe." _'A beautiful blossom in my world.' _I thought as I looked at the baby in Naruto's arms.Misaki cooed in appreciation for giving her such a beautiful name while the other babes slept in their father's arms.

I became the triplets godfather because of that; and was closer to Naruto as I visit the triplets after I was finished doing Hokage duties. Oh yes. Naruto quit his dream of being Hokage and focused more on being a house 'mom' for the triplets' sake so he asked me if I could continue his dream. Of course I said yes.

"Uncle Sasuke!" Misaki, now a 12 year old genin, shouted as I entered the living room with Naruto by my side while the other children glared at me.

"Why are you here?" Ichiro coldly asked as Kiku went to her pregnant chichue. Naruto was pregnant again. Damn Kiba always fucking Naruto when the triplets were on a mission outside of Konoha. I sighed they were always like this even as babies, they never actually liked me. I sighed. "Hello there, Ichiro," I said with the kindest tone I could muster.

Kiku snorted as Ichiro's glare hardened. "Hey! Don't be mean to Uncle Sasuke, you guys." Misaki reprimanded. Silence was the only reply to the girl. Naruto sighed then said

"You guys. Your sister is right. Be a little nice to your Uncle Sasuke. Ouch…" The triplets already surrounded their 'mother' as pain was etched on Naruto's face.

"Chichue, what's wrong?" from Ichiro,

"I'll call Tsunade-baba if you want Mom." from Kiku and

"Don't worry, Uncle Sasuke is here Mommy." from Misaki.

Her siblings turned to look at her weirdly. "What the fuck was that, Misa-chan?" her sister asked in a very cheery tone. Misaki could only cower in fear. '_They're at it again.'_ I mentally sighed. I glanced at Naruto and he seemed to have the same train of thought. As they bickered, I led Naruto to the coach to rest; my right hand supporting his womb.

"Hey, dobe. You o…" words left my mouth as I felt slight kicking from Naruto's womb. I was speechless then became dumbstruck as it kicked again, only harder.

"I think the baby is saying hi to you, Sasuke." I could only look at Naruto as he said those words.

"Yeah, I guess…" was my reply.

Naruto's hand led me to another part of the womb then I could feel the baby moving. I was amazed then it stopped. Naruto laughed because of my expression. "Don't worry, Sasuke. I'm sure you'll get that a lot once you've found that certain someone. Now, I have to get dinner ready." Naruto clapped his hand then wobbled to the kitchen.

I let a hand go through my hair. _'That certain someone…'_ I sighed as one image came to mind on what Naruto said. I look at the direction where Naruto is. There he was busy yet happily cooking for his growing family. _'If only it were that easy, dobe…' _then I sighed again. I was so drowned in the memories of my dobe before he was married that I didn't notice Misaki was sitting on my lap till I felt her looking at me with Naruto's impossible blue eyes.

"Hey, Uncle Sasuke. Do you like mommy?" it seemed only an innocent question to anyone but it had a lot of hidden meaning to it like the saying 'Underneath the Underneath.'

"I suppose….' I replied, unsure of myself.

Misaki shook her head then said "No, not like friendly. You know like love like." My eyes widen on what this girl is saying.

"So do you LIKE mommy, Uncle Sasuke?" the girls asked again leaning towards my face as if searching the answer to her question into my eyes then suddenly someone spoke. "Misaki-chan, I think you shouldn't be saying things like that to him."

It was Kiba in his jounin outfit. "Daddy!!" the triplets shouted as they ran to their father. _'If I was their father, would they shout "Daddy!" run to me then give hugs and kisses?'_ Sasuke shook his head. "This isn't the time to think like that." I muttered. Sasuke looked at the interaction between Kiba and his children… who's 'mother' is Naruto. Sasuke mentally sighed.

He saw Kiba pick up Misaki, who was much shorter than her siblings, then let her sat on the coffee table as he crouched down at his daughter's level then said in a calm voice. "Misaki-chan, why did you ask you're Uncle Sasuke that kind of question?"

Sasuke perked up at the mention of his name. He saw Kiba looking seriously to his youngest triplet. Misaki was fidgeting under the gaze of his father as her siblings went to the kitchen to help their 'mother'.

"Well?" Kiba was expecting an answer from the girl. Sasuke coughed reminding the two Inuzukas that he was present. The serious aura going on between the two was broken because of that.

"Hey , Sasuke." Kiba gave him quite a cheery greeting. "Dear, why don't you help your chichue with dinner?" Kiba instructed his daughter then he stood up then looked at me.

"Why don't we go to the study, Sasuke? So that we may talk without any _children _to eavesdrop on us" Kiba stressed the children part knowing that his three children were eavesdropping on us. Hearing frustrated sighs were evidence enough to know they were listening then Naruto laughed from the kitchen which meant he knew the failed _reconnaissance_ mission of his triplets. I sighed then nodded.

I followed Kiba inside his (and also Naruto's) study. "Have a seat man." Kiba casually said.

I complied but was confused why Kiba would actually be this civil to me before, he would actually be sarcastic when he talked to me. "You must be wondering why I'm being nice to you, Uchiha." Kiba said as he poured some alcoholic drink in two drinking glasses then gave me one. "Hn." was all I could say. Kiba sighed; frustrated that I was still this anti-social even when I'm Hokage.

"Look, man. I know it's difficult for you to come here to my house and see Naruto, doing all women's chores, and Misaki all daughterly like to you." Kiba sipped his drink then glanced at me if I was listening. I only looked at my drink, swirling it.

"If I were in your shoes man, I'd probably do suicide or try killing you and making it look like it was an accident then have Naru-chan all to myself. I've got to give you props Uchiha." I cocked an eyebrow as he laughed to himself.

"I thought you would have killed me when you found out I was marrying Naruto but you didn't. When Naruto was pregnant with the triplets, you didn't even strangle me like what Sakura and Iruka-sensei did."

I laughed with Kiba as we remembered how badly injured he was when the two found out Naruto was pregnant. "You just congratulated both of us. Heck! You even helped with the expenses back then." Kiba continued then he looked at me, expecting a reply.

I took a sip on my drink then said. "It was for Naruto. It was the only way I could redeem myself to him." "But even before, it has always been about Naruto." Kiba suddenly said. "Yeah…" I softly said.

"You know Naruto gives you **that** look once in a while and sometimes he looks at the old team seven pictures when he thinks he is alone. In his sleep, sometimes he mumbles your name."

My eyes widened at what Kiba said. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes and a bitter smile to accompany it. "Deep in his heart; deep, deep, deep in his heart… He still loves you." Kiba lost confidence in his voice when said those 4 words to me.

"I remembered the day I confessed my feelings to him when we were young. Man, I never felt my heart been crushed like that before. You know Naruto, not so nicely, flat out rejected me. He said he didn't need my love then after that he avoided me all the time. If ever we would be put on a mission together, I was the one who always picked a fight with him since he didn't even acknowledge me… Only when it was necessary, did he ever look my way or talk to me." I thought Kiba was about to cry right then and there.

He took a deep breath then continued his story telling. "It took me quite a while to be in civil standards with him. He was ignorant of my feelings when I would court him or asked him out on a date. When I annoyed him too much, he would do kagebunshin on me and beat the hell out of me. It was really hard for me to make Naruto see me in a different light but you on the other hand, just need to defend him and his head over heels towards you. I hated you back then that I can definitely admit to you. The only reason why I was in the retrieving mission for you was because of Naruto. I didn't do it for you or Konoha. After the very last retrieval mission for you, was when I decided to make Naruto definitely fall in love with me. I was so happy when he said yes when I asked him out on a date then he gave me a chance on a relationship; a serious and totally committed relationship, Sasuke." Kiba leaned into his chair then continued, as if in a daze he continued. "Naruto didn't even realize how happy he made me that day he said yes to actually marrying me. I thought he would've said no to me since you came back and all." I looked at him. I was shocked that he could actually say those things to me.

We were both silent for a while. I was about to talk when Misaki all of a sudden came in and landed on top of her father's lap. Kiba was shocked to say the least but it quickly disappeared as it came. "Daddy, Uncle Sasuke. Mommy said dinner's ready." The little girl squealed happily as she was carried by her father out of the room; I followed them.

I felt out of place as I saw them in their dinning table. Happy as any family can be. I felt my heart break again because of the sight. I was about to leave when I felt a warm hand holding my right hand. I looked and saw Naruto smiling at me. I couldn't help but be dumbstruck.

"Sasuke, what are you doing standing there?" Naruto asked, giggled too. _'Must be the mood swings, I guess.'_ I thought as Naruto led to my chair.After saying our prayers, we ate.

I said bye to Naruto and his family then I left. I was half way from their home when I heard hurried footsteps. I closed my eyes praying to the gods that I have plenty of patience for Misaki then sighed as I turn around. I expected myself to be lying on the ground right now then seeing a little girl grinning on top of me like always but none of it came.

"Um… Sasuke, you okay there?" It was a timid question but the owner of the voice I knew very well. I opened my eyes to see the very pregnant Naruto in front of me. His beautiful face was worried… because of me?

"Hey, Sasuke; you forgot something." Naruto handed me my Hokage's hat then said.

"You look really tired. I hope your getting the rest you need, Sasuke" he said in a cheery voice. His words only meant to be friendly but a little part of me wished it were something more.

"I should be the one saying that, dobe." I said with a smirk then felt Naruto hit me on the head.

"Don't swear in front of the baby!" he shouted. I winced from the pain while Naruto comforted his unborn child. I looked at him then found it adorable that he was talking to the baby in his womb.

"So how many months along, Naruto?" I asked. He smiled then simply said. "6 months." The night breeze greeted us both then he shivered from the cold. I took my Hokage's cloak off and covered Naruto so he and the baby would be warm.

Naruto's hands rested on my chest and I looked at his eyes. It held so many emotions then I noticed that our faces were an inch apart. I pulled away. _'I'm already going to hell with the things I've done and if I do adultery, Satan is gonna have new chew toy when I'm dead.'_

"Naruto..." I was about to say something when Naruto's finger stopped me from talking.

"Fate has been quite cruel with us, hasn't it? Before I never believed in Fate or Destiny deciding what are we to do in our lives but as the years went by, I realized that in a way fate and destiny do exist. It is just our choices that make a difference. If you never left, what would have happened? If I have waited for you, would things go for the better or for the worse? I'm not sure if our lives were screwed up or was this the way it is supposed to be." Naruto then sighed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I worriedly asked.

"I'm just tired of standing, Sasuke. Could we rest over there?" I sweat dropped as Naruto pointed at a tree near us, he was grinning like a fox as he did this.

We sat under the tree and we looked at the stars as if we were lovers. Our hands were centimeters apart. A part of me wanted to hold Naruto's hand but another part reasoned that I shouldn't.

"Sasuke…" Naruto started. "This is the place where Kiba took me on our real first date."

"Real?" I interrupted.

"All the other first dates were like hanging out. There were no love in it; just a friendly aura between the two of us. When we were kids, I've always seen Kiba as only as a friend. My best friend…" the wind blew again, making Naruto shiver a bit. "But things change, Sasuke… Things change…" Naruto let the two words out as a whisper, almost as if the wind had stated it.

"Naruto!!" We were both out of our special moment when Kiba from afar shouted Naruto's name. Naruto sighed then stood up; he took off my Hokage robes then gave it to me. He was so near to me that he gave me a peck on the cheek.

Kiba was panting hard when he got to us. Naruto went to Kiba then gave him a kiss on the lips. "You look like you've been running laps, koi." Naruto said as he took out a hankie from his maternity dress then proceeded to wipe Kiba's perspiration. "Hehehe… you were taking quite a while and the kids were starting to get worried. Even though I reasoned to them you were fine… Well, you know, Naru-koi." Kiba said that with a cheery tone and a grin. Naruto only smiled. The smile he always gives when he was truly happy.

I turned away from the couple then said "Bye." to them as I waved my hand. I was a few steps away from them as Kiba said. "Hey, Uchiha, I'll give you a few minutes with Naruto here." He lightly pushed Naruto towards me. Naruto looked at Kiba with a confused look on his face. "Don't worry, Naruto. I'll a find a way to occupy the kids while you're talking with Sasuke." He saluted then left, whistling as he went away.

I could feel Naruto's warmth. I looked at Naruto's face; his face flushed. "Sasuke…" he breathlessly said.

"Na-Naruto…" I said his name unsure of myself. Naruto looked into my eyes like he was searching something in my eyes… in the depths of my soul. Naruto then sighed detach himself from me. He looked up in the sky; a small smile graced his face. I looked up then saw the reason why Naruto smiled.

"I bet the view would be great in the Hokage Monument right about now." Naruto said as he tried to catch the twinkling stars above.

I gave a soft "Hn" as I looked at Naruto. '_Even after the years have passed, he is still the same… Does that mean he still loves me?' _My eyes widened at the realization.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head in a very cute fashion.

"Na-Na-Naru-to…" I unintentionally left the last syllable of Naruto's name in a whisper; Sasuke gulped then continued as he looked away from Naruto.

"Do you still love me?" I said with confidence that others may have thought that he was correct of his assumption. Sasuke then felt stinging pain in his left cheek. He cupped the hurt cheek then looked at Naruto in disbelief.

Naruto was slightly panting and looked as if he was about to cry then he whispered "Yes."

"Then why did you slap me?" I asked in a calm voice.

Naruto looked at me, standing his ground, and then replied. "Because I love you… I have a family that made me so happy… I have Kiba to always make sure I'm satisfied with the life he has given me… but I'm being ungrateful to him and my family because after all these years, Sasuke, I still love you." Naruto confessed all of these as tears flow then I proceeded to hug Naruto as he cried, clutching his shirt as if a life support. I soothed Naruto like what a boyfriend would do for his girlfriend; saying sweet nothings to the vulnerable kitsune. This made Naruto cry harder at first but lessened as time passed.

"Na-Naruto…" I was once again unsure to say Naruto's name. I was about to speak but was cut off by Naruto.

"Even though we both have forbidden feelings for each other… we're still the best of friends, right? Everything will as it should be when dawn breaks, right? All of this is just a dream between us, right?" I could do nothing but nod as I heard my love' request.

After that, I walked Naruto back to the Inuzuka compound. I waved goodbye to Naruto as Naruto greeted me goodnight. When I arrived at my 'bachelor's pad', I could do nothing but sigh again.

I was about to get ready to hit the sack when I passed by the mirror in my room. I looked at myself, scrutinizing myself as if there would be flaw in his face but, alas, there was none. _'I guess what they said was true… but still with my looks I won't have Naruto…'_ I was so sick of looking at myself that I punched the mirror. After that, I directly went to my bed never minding the bleeding from my right hand.

* * *

1-Ichiro – first son

2-Kiku – chrysanthemum

3-Misaki - beautiful blossom

* * *

I like reviews and you can give one by pressing that purple button. Also I'm looking for a beta-reader. Anyone interested PM me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys!!

As you have noticed this isn't a chapter. I decided to end this story as it is though I planned it to be more than 2 chapters but alas, life's obstacles get in the way in my writing.

For those who put alert on my story, thank you and sorry for making you wait for nothing.

Thanks to those who reviewed on my story. It means a lot.

carms-lian0592


End file.
